1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to accessory structures, particularly, to an accessory structure for portable electronic devices such as portable telephones, portable computers, and etc.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of information technology, portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA), and so on, are become more and more popular. The portable electronic device typically includes a display window and an accessory structure such as supporting structure. The supporting structure is used to support the portable electronic device on a platform allowing a more convenient way of viewing the display window. However, conventional accessory structure includes many elements, which may affect the appearance of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.